


The Unbreakable Promise

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Kit comforts Ty after the events of Lord of Shadows.





	The Unbreakable Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TDA or the characters.

Kit had no idea what was going on. Mark had brought a sobbing Ty, who was covered in blood into the room. Mark was trying to calm him down, but Ty wasn’t having it. 

“What’s wrong?” Kit was scared. He ran over to the two brothers, “Ty? Are you okay?” 

“NO!” He screamed. “NO!” Ty then slammed his hands against his ears. Kit knew he was probably overwhelmed. 

“What happened?” Kit looked to Mark for answers.

“Livvy-she’s. S-She’s dead.” Mark then broke down sobbing. 

Kit felt the blood in his body turn cold. No. He had just talked to her. Livvy couldn’t be gone. 

Kit pushed his feeling aside. He moved Mark out of the way and hugged Ty harder than he ever had. He pressed Ty into his chest. He hoped that maybe this might give him some comfort. He didn’t know what else to do. 

How did know that now he was in charge of Ty. He promised Livvy he would never hurt Ty. He was going to do that now.


End file.
